deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tengu Ninjas
Tengu Ninjas is the Japanese Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Shinto Clan and the CIA T.A.S.K Force. They're trained in the high cloud castle of Japan and became the world's deadliest assassins and the warriors of shadows with their technique of Ninjutsu and their Tengu-made ninja arsenals. Origins The Early Days Takusang was born, raised and trained in Tengu temple on the sky mountains. After many years of training, he completed his tasks, accompanied with his partner, Mazaki, and Kumuro, who followed his tracks in order and get things done. Takusang and his companions were offered by Shogunaut Dokutenaga to work for his Yakuza clan and Zaibatsu but Takusang turned the offer down; never he would to serve with the enemy of the Tengu Ninjas as soon they'll discover their dire consequences. The Mark of Death As Takusang arrived at the dojo in Sengoku City for his training, he found his master dead in cold blood, murdered by Shogunaut Dokutenaga's murderous henchmen as the reminder for those who defy the Gen Yakuza Clan. Marked for death, Takusang escaped the dojo before it explodes and fought his way out in the emptied streets until Mazaki and Kumuro joined the fray then used the subway for their getaway. On their way to the Shadow Tengus' Temple, they were ambushed by Dokutenaga's elites but they were helped by three young Tengu ninjas, Kasaki , Kenjei, and Gorawa, and joined with Takusang and his fellow shadow ninjas, whenever they like it or not. As they made it out from the city and have arrived at the Shadow Tengus' Temple, it became much worse for them. The temple was attacked, their masters are dead, and even worse they stole the ancient sword that belonged to the Shadow Tengus for generations and now they must recover the ancient sword back to its rightful place. Along with their task, they also seek vengeance... Fukushu! (Vengeance!) The tengus are on the hunt for Dokutenaga and his evil forces as they went to the Venomous Mountain of Shenkupu where their enemies have camped there and attempt to awake the fallen Chaos demigod. Before they were about to infiltrate, they were encountered by Shiburo, an undercover agent from the Shadow Tengu, who had some valuable information and provided their assistance for taking care their targets which he did and made their task easier. With their enemies are eliminated, the Tengu Ninjas entered the cave and discovered the forgotten shrine where they've woke the evil demigod, Shenkupu herself, up and the Tengu Ninjas must kill the demigod with their skills of combat. With their combined strength, they've defeated and killed the Chaotic demigod in cold blood. After the death of the evil demigod, the Tengu Ninjas went to Dokutenaga's mansion where they believed that the ancient sword was kept there as they've infiltrated the mansion. Along the way, they also faced some demons from another world and hired mercenaries from some rouge Yokai factions. They fought their way into the inner sanctum but when they've reached it, there was no ancient sword there, except one: the ancient portal was found under the mansion after they found the hidden passageway from behind the bookstore. There they've learned that ancient evil was awoke and they've entered the demonic dimension. In the demonic dimension, the Tengu Ninjas were prepared for the worst as they found themselves in the Chaotic Castle of Onitenguku and they have to find way out of that place; but not until they've eradicated all of his forces before they invaded into the real world. There they faced the demon warlord himself, Onitenguku, and Takusang challenged his enemy alone for restoring his father's honor and defeated him by ripping his eyes. After he restored his father's honor, he was rescued by the honorable Tengu samurai named Sabatoki and he helped them to get back into the real world where they discovered Dokutenaga's castle and located the ancient sword. As they returned to the real world and Sabatoki joined the team, they were about to face their arch-nemesis. The Final Confrontation The Tengu Ninjas have infiltrated Dokutenaga's castle and sabotaged their barracks and assassinated their commanders so they won't have any trouble from their reinforcements. As they entered the castle keep, they fought their way to find Dokutenaga and the ancient sword at the keep's upper floor. But before they were about to reach the upper floor, the Tengus will have to face the mercenary leaders from different rouge faction and the decedent of the fallen demigod which they've defeated them in cold blood without mercy. With all remaining enemies are dead, they've reached the upper floor. There they found Dokutenaga and the stolen ancient sword at his keep and they've confronted for the first ever in combat. Before the battle begins, the Tengus Ninjas must face his gigantic mechanical monster but they've defeated his giant war machine by their combined strength, skills, and strategies. With the mechanical monster is destroyed, Takusang faced his arch-nemesis alone as he was going to battle Dokutenage with the stolen ancient sword in a difficult way. During the constant sword battle, Takusang's Aura was unlocked and he managed to take ancient sword from his nemesis' hand then defeated him as he cut his hand off. Takusang was about to finish him off but his arch-nemesis was sucked into the Realm of No Return where he will be imprisoned there but soon he will escape for another day as well his revenge. Their vengeance is complete and they brought the ancient sword to its rightful place but this time, in a much safer place in the hands of the Shinto Clan. And now, the Tengu Ninjas have become the most deadliest assassins in Sengoku and the world as they travelled from Sengoku Empire and the eastern and western world of Antichthon. Aftermath The Tengu Ninjas were rumored by Tokyo Police when they killed the Yakuza gang members and the alleged North Korean mafia and rescued prostitutors from being sold and shipped away to Southeast Asia. After they were identified by the CIA T.A.S.K Force, the Tengu Ninjas were recruited for their incredible skills to use for their stealth missions. Team Members Takusang Leader of assassin clan who was born and raised in Tengu temple. He completed the task and he was given by his masters and rightfully earned his highest ranks as the powerful assassin of his clan. He will terminate his enemies with his shuriken, a Tengu-made Katana, Kusarigama and any ninja weaponry. Mazaki Takusang's partner. She has been following him since her first training to become as one of the highest rank of all Tengu ninja clans. Kumuro The muscled Tengu ninja. Kumuro was one of the dangerous assassins who has the capability of smashing things. He also follows Takusang's tracks and order. Gorawa The unlikely ninja and thief of his clan, Gorawa joined the ranks of the secret deadly assassin group. Despite the lack of his ninja skills, he wields the Kanabō as his only and personal weapon. Shiburo The undercover operative and agent of Takusang's ninja pack, Shiburo uses his disguise as the wandering monk and uses his skills to gather some information from hostile territories and kills his targets with his flute in one blow. Kasaki The young Tengu kunoichi, Kasaki was an orphan when her parents died by the hands of bandits and the evil warlord served to Genma Empire. She followed her master, Mazaki, and the teaching of Ninjutsu. Kenjei A young Tengu Ninja, Kenjei was a son of the ninja superior who died in battle. He followed the teaching of Takusang and his father. He wields his father's sword. Sabatoki A Tengu samurai. Sabatoki was served to Hatorri Clan now joined the Tengu Ninjas for his great skill of swordsmanship. Inspirations * Inspired from 3D Realms' classic First Person Shooter game, Shadow Warrior. * Takusang, Mazaki and Kumuro wore the outfit from the new trilogy of Ninja Gaiden Series. * Based on the real-life ninja types from Sengoku Era and the legendary Japanese monster, Tengu. Category:Database Category:Japanese Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:The Shinto Clan